1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the packaging of integrated circuit chips and more particularly to lead frame structures for integrated circuit chips, having improved heat dissipation.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
As the density of elements formed on a substrate of an integrated circuit configuration has increased, the problem of dissipation of heat generated therefrom has become increasingly important. If heat is not dissipated, the resulting rise in temperature of the entire integrated circuit and package can have a deleterious effect on the operating characteristics of the integrated circuit. Heat sinks can be thermally coupled to semiconductor component packages to assist in the removal of the heat. However, the integrated circuit package is typically a poor thermal conductor, so this technique has been of limited value. Other techniques for attempting to cool the chip by heat sinking have included adding a cooling plate in contact with the integrated circuit. However, the cooling plate, an effective solution to the heat dissipation, results in problems that involve the use of special circuit boards to accomodate the presence of the cooling plate.
Therefore, a need exists for an improved cooling technique that can be implemented using the present packaging methods and would result in improved heat dissipation through the integrated circuit package without special adapting devices in the electronic circuit.